


Bulletproof Heart [vid]

by bluestalking



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is living proof that you can self-destruct and pull yourself together at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music - Bulletproof, La Roux  
> Video - Iron Man & Iron Man 2

[Bulletproof Heart](http://vimeo.com/33313656) from [bluestalkingvids](http://vimeo.com/user9350982) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> 7 Dec 2011


End file.
